


Blood May Be Thicker Than Water, But Oil is Thicker Than Both of Them

by KawaiiStarChii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Gen, class trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiStarChii/pseuds/KawaiiStarChii
Summary: Keebo was rejected by the humans because he wasn't one of them. He thought to himself as a hindrance and that his classmates were not to blame. Thinking that he will never make friends or be a part of their world. Later, his classmates found him dead.Putting no effort into discussing his death trial, supposedly a murder committed by one of his classmates, more alibis and truths soon pop up, everyone else soon realizes that this was no murder case at all. But they didn't care at all. They never did. But for one, they soon start to regret their actions and wish they treated Keebo differently. Unfortunately, it's already too late. Keebo died believing he was a mistake.The aftermath of "Persona Non Grata" by FlareonFan.





	Blood May Be Thicker Than Water, But Oil is Thicker Than Both of Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlareonFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareonFan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Persona Non Grata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844421) by [FlareonFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareonFan/pseuds/FlareonFan). 



Keebo should've listened to his professor when he said not to trust anyone. But no, curiosity got the best of him. He tried interacting with his classmates like Kaede and Kokichi, but both didn't seem to enjoy their time with the robot. Keebo figured that he wouldn't be able to make any friends.

But then, he was given hope. In the form of his classmate, Tenko Chabashira. The Ultimate Aikido Master and a huge man hater, called Keebo her friend. He was ecstatic. He finally made a friend, his first friend.

...

But...he messed up big time. Just a few words and Tenko stormed out, never wanting to speak to Keebo ever again the next day. Although she never knew why Keebo said those words, Keebo felt that he was to blame. That he overreacted when he was being discriminated. Because he was a robot. Because he was not human. Because he was different. Robots can't feel emotions, right?

He heard the others talking about him, Shuichi and Kaede, Kokichi and Rantaro...and Tenko...

Keebo laid in his bed, soon to be his tomb, and recalled his memories of him and Tenko spending time together. And looking that saddened and angered expression as she harshly ordered him to leave. Keebo wanted to cry. He had lost the only friend he had ever made.

Wait, but he's a robot...why would he want to cry? Why does his chest hurt all of a sudden? Why did his throat feel tightened? His eyes...felt...watery. Is this...sadness? Guilt? Despair?

Keebo couldn't understand...he's a robot. What is this emotion that he's feeling right now? He wants answers. Suddenly, he realized.

Closing his eyes, he formed a final dying message and saved it into his hard drive...hoping that someone would find it...Audio files...right...they should at least know what HE heard. He saves that onto the hard drive as well...Maybe he's being too generous, but perhaps he should provide some visual footage of his memories, he can't just destroy his memories of Tenko. Right? He knows a class trial would be held, and he doesn't want them to die. He's the one to blame, not them. They don't deserve this fate.

* * *

_He lay on his bed, staring at the spot by his feet where Tenko had made herself comfortable the first time she had talked to him. For some reason, his CPU continued to process every fact about his current situation, and eventually, his calculations led him to a conclusion._

_The humans had rejected him because he was different._

_“They are not to blame,” he said out loud to himself._

_Internal temperature decreasing by 5.4% per minute._

_“I will never be compatible with humans.”_

_Internal temperature decreasing by 8.7% per minute. Find Iidabashi for assistance._

_“...”_

_Systems shutting down._

* * *

 It took several days for everyone to notice that Keebo was missing and absent. Approaching the door to his dorm room, Kaito knocked on the door calling for Keebo to come out of his room, receiving no response. Everyone waited to the side with uninterested looks, Tenko seems a bit concerned but fights it with a frown. After a few minutes, Kaito started banging on the door, "KEEBO! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES FOR YOU TO CHARGE BUT C'MON MAN!"

Still no response. Kokichi pushed Kaito aside. "Move over you dingus." Kokichi lock picked the door, with no sign of anxiety obviously. *click*

"There! Open says me!" Kokichi opened the door with a giggle, "Hey Keeboy, are you going to wake up? Or are you still charging-" Kokichi froze as he stared at the bed. Everyone started to move inside Keebo's room and looked at him curiously. "Huh, he's still sleeping." 

Then, a melodic tune played as the monitor inside Keebo's room turned on. "A body has been discovered! Everyone, please gather in K1-B0's dormitory room!... Oh! Never mind! All of you are here! Puhuhuhuhuhu!"

Everyone remained silent, but...they were not shocked. They all proceeded to investigate...except for a certain student. They stayed silent and stayed in place as the investigation took place. Sometime later, they were all in the trial room, ready to tackle the case. Although no one seemed interested in solving Keebo's case. To them, it's reasonable. To others, it's not. After all, their lives depended on the outcome.

* * *

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "Alright, so we're here...this is it...this is a class trial. All of our lives depend on this case! So we better put our best foot forward and figure out who murdered Keebo!"

 **Kokichi Oma:** "Or not. Honestly, I couldn't care less. The dumb robot got himself killed yadayadayada...the culprit is Miu obviously."

 **Miu Iruma:** "HEY! Why are ya accusing me of murdering Keebo?! After all, you can pick locks! for fuck's sake!"

 **Kokichi Oma:** "Or he gave you access to his room for... **maintenance**..."

 **Miu Iruma:** "I've never done maintenance on him before!"

 **Kokichi Oma:** "Are you suuuuure?"

 **Miu Iruma:** "Yes I'm fucking sure!"

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "Hey! Calm down! It's too early to point your finger at someone! We need to discuss this through!"

 **Kirumi Tojo:** "May I ask, out of curiosity, why kill Keebo?"

 **Kokichi Oma:** "Why not? He's just a robot, he wouldn't care if someone killed him! Besides, he's a bit annoying."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Well look who's talking!"

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "Before we can proceed I would like to point out some information from the Monokuma file."

_Victim: K1-B0_

_The time of death was around 8:53 am. 3 days prior to the discovery._

_The body was found in K1-B0's dormitory room, lying on the bed._

_Cause of death is unknown. But victim died a slow death. Death was not immediate._

_There are no physical damages or injuries._

_His AI could not be found._

**Kaede Akamatsu:** "Apparently, the cause of death is unknown. But there are no physical injuries."

 **Shuichi Saihara:** "I would've said strangulation or poisoning...but that wouldn't apply to our victim's cause of death. We are dealing with a special victim."

 **Kirumi Tojo:** "Miu, you're an expert on technology, do you any possibilities?" _  
_

**Miu Iruma:**  "There's hacking, system malfunctions, electrocution, low, weak, or no battery. That's all my golden brain has come up with! Nothing else!"

 **Shuichi Saihara:** "Before we proceed, I want everyone to state their alibis from 3 days prior as well as the last time they saw Keebo."

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "Several days from today, I had a small conversation with Keebo."

 **Kokichi Oma:** "I asked him to stalk Shuichi so that he'd give me a schedule of his in and out time as well as his whereabouts! I did this so I could steal Shuichi's hat! Nishishishi!"

 **Shuichi Saihara:** "..."

 **Kaito Momota:** "A-anyways, the night before, I had a small chat with Keebo in his room. I was out of breath at the moment so I made it short. Then I left after that."

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "On the morning he died, I talked with him for a while and left when I was talking to Shuichi."

 **Rantaro Amami:** "I was with Kokichi in his room. We were having a chat as well. So we both have solid alibis. We heard a few noises outside, like someone walking towards us and then away."

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "..."

 **Himiko Yumeno:** "I was with Tenko until Keebo showed up. Tenko ordered him to go away and I told him to leave."

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "..."

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "Does...anyone have any idea where he might've gone?"

 **Kirumi Tojo:** "I'm...afraid not. The only people that have seen him last were Himiko and Tenko."

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** "The most logical answer would be that he returned to his room and died there if no one else saw him."

 **Angie Yonaga:** "Ooooooh! If that's soooo....that means Rantaro and Kokichi are the most suspicious since they could've heard him. One of them could've left afterward and attacked Keebo!"

 **Rantaro Amami:** "None of us left. We stayed there the entire morning and left early afternoon. That was after Keebo died. We both heard noises outside the door."

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** "If that's so then...where did he leave off to?"

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** "Gonta..does not know..."

 **Miu Iruma:** "The order seems a bit odd...when specifically did you two dickheads hear those noises?"

 **Kokichi Oma:** "Weeeellll, we heard someone walking near our dorm earlier but they left. Dunno who that was. Minutes later, we only heard footsteps walking in a different direction, a door closing, and locking. It sounded nearby...but other than that...that's it."

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** "So how would it go?"

 **Shuichi Saihara:** "That's right...we need to figure out the orders of the events. Probably focusing on the day he died."

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "So we're only accounting for me and Shuichi's alibi, Kokichi and Rantaro's alibi, and Himiko and Tenko's alibi."

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "..."

 **Himiko Yumeno:** "But...all of our alibis took place on the morning he died...they all happened at once. There's only a small gap of time between those events since we all woke up at 8 am for breakfast. He died at 8:53 am. So that's 53 minutes of his time that he could've spent."

 **Rantaro Amami:** "That's quite enough time in my opinion."

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "Well...I was in the dining hall and I arrived quite early right when the morning announcement woke me up. Keebo arrived a little later. So he might've visited and talked to me and Shuichi first."

 **Kokichi Oma:** "I went to my dorm earlier. Then Rantaro came to visit about 10-15 minutes after the morning announcement. We started talking then and stayed there the whole time."

 **Himiko Yumeno:** "I woke up later, as usual, and Tenko was there. We chatted for a while. She seemed a bit down which may be the reason why she wasn't knocking on my door so early in the morning. I think it was about 25 or 30 minutes after the morning announcement when we started talking."

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "Hmmm...So...he woke up..went to the dining hall and talked to me before Shuichi arrived...someone, maybe the culprit, due to the noises Rantaro and Kokich heard outside may have entered the dormitory...then left...Keebo visited Himiko and Tenko then left to go to the dorms. Then he would've been attacked in the dorms on his way to his room."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Seems like that person then returned to their room as well as soon as they killed Keebo."

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** "But wouldn't the culprit have to put Keebo in his room? That is where we found him."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "They could've fished out his dorm room key out of him after killing him."

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** "Wait...if he was attacked...wouldn't Rantaro and Kokichi have heard them?"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "I'm assuming they attacked him and silenced him."

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** "But he still would've made a noise, if not screaming, then sounds of a struggle. Anything to get someone's attention."

 **Miu Iruma:** "Unless...he had a shutdown button. Like I said, a machine could be forced to shut down to be in an immobile state."

 **Kokichi Oma:** "Sooo...you're saying Keeboy had a shutdown button this whole time? Hey! No fair! I wanted to press that button!"

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "He did indeed have a shutdown button. And there was one person who knew about it before anyone else."

 **Miu Iruma:** "So who was it, Kaidiot?!"

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "Isn't it obvious? It was...me..."

 **Shuichi Saihara:** "Huh?! Kaede, you knew?"

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "Yeah, I hanged out with him once and I discovered it on the back of his neck. I pressed it even though I shouldn't and it caused him to shut down. He was immobile and quiet."

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** "So that's how our culprit silenced him...they pressed his shutdown button in order for him to not make any noise. They carried him to his room...locked the door...killed him...and returned to their room."

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "Well, now we know the order of events. Keebo visited me first a few minutes after 8 am, the culprit prepared themselves for the murder in the dormitory, then Keebo left to visit Tenko and Himiko...after leaving...he went to the dormitory, specifically his room when the culprit sneaked up behind him and activated his shutdown button. Then they took Keebo to his room, killed him, locked his room, and left to their own dorm."

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** "But...how did they kill him? They couldn't have torn out his wires or beat him up. The Monokuma File clearly stated that no physical damage was done on Keebo."

 **Kirumi Tojo:** "Miu already found many ways Keebo could've been killed."

 **Kaito Momota:** "What about electrocution?"

 **Miu Iruma:** "There were no fucking traces of water! Plus, that counts as physical damage."

 **Angie Yonaga:** "Malfunctioning?"

 **Miu Iruma:** "That counts as physical damage."

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** "What about a low battery?"

 **Miu Iruma:** "No Plain Jane! Low battery is just another way of saying that Keebo ran out of energy! If it was broken, that counts as physical damage."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "So...he must've been hacked."

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "Right...it would be easier to hack him when he's immobile. Plus, the Monokuma File did say that his AI could not be found. That may be the result of him being hacked."

 **Miu Iruma:** "Wouldn't Kaede be suspicious? She's the only one who knew about the shutdown button! That also might've killed him!"

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "I was with Shuichi the entire time."

 **Rantaro Amami:** "Besides, given that we heard the noises nearby, we could assume the culprit is a male."

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "..."

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "Even so, the shutdown button only has a temporary effect. Press it again, and you'll be okay."

 **Kokichi Oma:** "Which makes YOU suspicious Miu!"

 **Rantaro Amami:** "Again...I still believe the culprit is a male since the noises we heard were near our side of the dorms. Assuming the culprit hid in their, or his, room first."

 **Shuichi Saihara:** "So...Kokichi and Rantaro are clean since they were with each other the entire time."

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "Shuichi's cleared since he was with me the entire time. Korekiyo, Gonta, and Kaito were all over the academy. Ryoma stayed inside his room."

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** "Gonta was at Courtyard!"

 **Kaito Momota:** "I was in the Gymnasium."

 **Korekiyo Shunguji:** "I was in Classroom B."

 **Angie Yonaga:** "Aha! So Ryoma's the culprit!"

 **Kirumi Tojo:** "Remember the shutdown button? At his height, I doubt he could reach it without any trouble. Even if he manages to reach the button, Keebo would've noticed Ryoma attempting and would've escaped. And even if Ryoma did shut him down, it'll be hard to carry or even drag him into his room."

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** "Harsh, but true."

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** "So is culprit...female?"

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "Again, I was with Shuichi."

 **Kirumi Tojo:** "I was still serving food at the time."

 **Himiko Yumeno:** "Tenko and I were together the whole day."

 **Angie Yonaga:** "I was at the Courtyard as well with Gonta!"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "I was in Classroom A."

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** "I was wandering around in the 1st-floor hallway."

 **Miu Iruma:** "I was...in my room."

 **Angie Yonaga:** "So you ARE the culprit!"

 **Miu Iruma:** "N-n-no! I d-didn't kill Keebo!"

 **Kokichi Oma:** "Ah! But you have the ability to hack into complicated technology! Plus, it would've been obvious to you that Keebo DID have a shutdown button, which NO ONE told me of!"

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "..."

 **Miu Iruma:** "W-well, y-yeah...b-but...I stayed inside the entire time! Besides, how could you guys have heard me?! My heels would've made a lotta noise! I bet ya didn't hear them! Sure, you heard someone heading towards your direction, but MY room is on the other side of Kokichi's you fuckheads!"

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "That's...true...because all of the girl's dorms were separated from the boy's..."

 **Himiko Yumeno:** "So...what now? We don't have any clue who the murderer is...I guess we're all going to die."

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "G-guys..."

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** "Hmph, whoever the murderer is, they're extremely clever and they planned this out so well."

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "Guys..."

 **Shuichi Saihara:** "Dammit..."

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "Guys."

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** "Well, this is our end...unless SOMEONE has any ideas or questions."

 **Kirumi Tojo:** "It does not matter how trivial they are."

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "Guys! Tenko knows it now! The answer is so clear Tenko couldn't believe you're all so stupid!"

 **Miu Iruma:** "W-whaddya mean Tencrotch?! Explain it to THESE idiots!"

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "Well, what if there WAS no murderer?"

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "Huh? What do you mean?"

 **Shuichi Saihara:** "Care to clarify Tenko?"

 **Himiko Yumeno:** "Well, Keebo's dead. He must've died SOMEHOW! And the murderer must be one of us!"

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** "I am confused, yet more curious as to what you're implying Tenko."

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** "Huh...Are you saying that Keebo committed suicide?"

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "..."

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** "..."

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "Yes...that's what Tenko's saying."

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "But...that's impossible!"

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "Kaede...Tenko knows it's unbelievable...but...there is no other way-"

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "Why would he commit suicide? I don't even think he was capable of doing it!"

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "H-huh?!"

 **Kokichi Oma:** "Yeah, Keeboy is a robot! He wouldn't care if our words hurt him!"

 **Miu Iruma:** "Barely anyone wants him around. Why would he kill himself if no one gave him the reason to?"

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "That's the point, Miu. But before we discuss that, let's discuss how everything went down IF Keebo committed suicide."

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "...Okay...Um..."

 **Shuichi Saihara:** "So you're saying, Keebo went to the dining hall to talk to Kaede, then left when I arrived to talk to her. Keebo left as to not disturb us as we had our conversation. Then Keebo left to go to the dormitory to go to his room or someone else's in particular, left the dormitory, and went to go see you and Himiko. You guys were chatting, but when Keebo arrived, you told him to leave you two alone. Keebo went back to the dormitory, to his room, locked the door and killed himself?"

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "Yes...although a few details are missing. Such as why he went to the dormitory then left right away. Or which room he went to first before returning to his room later on."

 **Kirumi Tojo:** "Now that I think about it, you sounded upset when Keebo was with you. Why is that?"

 **Kokichi Oma:** "And why do you sound so determined to solve Keeboy's case? You were silent the whole time!"

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "...W-well...Keebo is...WAS Tenko's friend...until he hurt Tenko's feelings."'

 **Kokichi Oma:** "Ooooooooh! Tell me more!"

 **Himiko Yumeno:** "Keebo said hurtful words to her and accused her of deceiving him."

 **Kokichi Oma:** "Nishishishi! Seeeeeee? And Keeboy didn't even apologize, right? He really is heartless! I'm glad he's gone! He could've killed any of us! Good riddance!"

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "..."

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "So we've figured out MOST of Keebo's murder...er, suicide."

 **Shuichi Saihara:** "But we still don't know how he died."

 **Miu Iruma:** "Going along with Tenko's claim, unless someone DID hack him, he must've found a way to permanently shut himself down. That's what I came up with."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Is that even possible?"

 **Kaito Momota:** "Could be. Anything's possible."

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "We can't confirm that yet, but that's a possibility. I honestly can't think of any other way he would've died."

 **Shuichi Saihara:** "We've figured out of most of the **what** (Keebo's death), **who** (Keebo), **when** (3 days prior), **where** (Keebo's bedroom), and possibly **how** (permanent shut down)...but we don't know why..."

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "Tenko..probably knows why...or at least..."

*Tenko reaches and pulls out a USB Flash drive*

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "...Tenko thinks THIS would help find out WHY and prove HOW he died. Tenko hasn't looked at the files, but...we'll all look."

*Tenko plugs the USB Flash drive into her Monopad and Monokuma shows her tablet screen on a projector for everyone to see.*

 **Shuichi Saihara:** "The drive has a folder. With 4 files in it."

* * *

*The folder contained 4 different files.*

**_IMPORTANT_ **

_\- Audio_Files.mp4_

_\- Inner_Thoughts_and_Notes.pdf_

_\- Dying_Message.pdf_

_\- My_First_Friend.mov_

* * *

**Rantaro Amami:** "Audio Files?"

*Tenko opens the file labeled 'Audio Files'.*

* * *

 

**LOADING RECENT FILES...**

 

**LOAD SUCCESSFUL...PLAYING...**

 

_“Good morning, Kaede.”_

_“Oh, good morning, Kiibo. You scared me.”_

_“...How are you this morning?”_

_“I’m doing well, thanks for asking. What about you?”_

_“I feel the same every morning so long as I was on my charger for the six hours I need.”_

_“Oh, I see. Ah, hello, Saihara! How are you?”_

_“Doing great, babe.”_

_..._

_“Hey, how should I ask him to go away? It’s not anything personal, but he’s just… you know…”_

_“Yeah, I get it. If you just keep talking to me, maybe he’ll go back to his room.”_

 

**PAUSE**

* * *

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "H-he heard that?!"

 **Shuichi Saihara:** "A-apparently so..."

 **Kokichi Oma:** "Sheesh, Shuichi, that's cold!"

 **Rantaro Amami:** "That's quite a new low for you, Kaede."

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "Tenko doesn't think that's all Keebo heard..."

* * *

 

**RESUME**

_“Ouma, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. He’s just a robot, he couldn’t care less whether you despise him or not. Don’t worry about it.”_

_“Yeah… you’re right. I can just shoo him off without any sense of guilt.”_

_*Stomping*_

**PAUSE**

* * *

 

 **Rantaro Amami:** "..."

 **Kokichi Oma:** "..."

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "That's what Tenko thought, **LIARS**."

 **Himiko Yumeno:** "So he DID approach the dormitories. He went straight to Kokichi's room as well. But I guess he...overheard them...Tenko? Do you want to continue?"

* * *

 

**RESUME**

_“Tenko, do you mind if I sit here?"_

_“Tenko doesn’t want to talk to you anymore. You broke her heart with what you said.”_

_“What did I say?”_

_“Because you’re an insensitive bastard. All you awful boys are the same.”_

_“Go.”_

_..._

_*Doorknob locking*_

**Audio reduced to a minimum level**

_..._

_“They are not to blame, I will never be compatible with humans.”_

**END; SYSTEMS HAVE SHUT DOWN**

* * *

 

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "..."

 **Himiko Yumeno:** "...T-Tenko...do you want to check out the rest of the evidence?"

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "A-ah!...Um...S-sure...Himiko..."

*Tenko opens the file labeled 'Inner Thoughts and Notes'.*

* * *

 

**OPENING RECENT FILES**

_8 am:_

_There's no reason to try to socialize with the rest of your classmates._

_Thought dismissed._

_Internal temperature rising by 2.1% per minute._

_Shuichi seems to be looking at Kaede. Kaede scooted away when he took a seat. Shuichi is walking towards us._

_..._

_They're having a conversation, what are they saying?_

_..._

 

_8:15 am:_

_Maybe I should go see Kokichi. He left to go to his dorm earlier._

_..._

_Rantaro is in there. They're talking to each other. He laughed._

_..._

_That is accurate. _Robots do not have emotions, and therefore cannot be victimized. Perhaps I have just been pushing people away with my falsehoods by taking offense to discrimination.__

__..._ _

 

__8:35 am:_ _

__Perhaps I should go to Tenko. She seems to be my only friend now..._ _

__She's talking with Himiko...Tenko...seems upset. She's mad. Himiko looks disgusted._ _

__..._ _

__Tenko is infuriated now...but her eyes..._ _

__I have to leave...I don't think she wants me around anymore._ _

__My CPU continued to process every fact about my current situation, and eventually, my calculations led me to a conclusion. The humans had rejected me because I was different._ _

__Internal temperature decreasing by 5.4% per minute._ _

__..._ _

__Internal temperature decreasing by 8.7% per minute. Find Iidabashi for assistance._ _

__..._ _

__Systems shutting down._ _

**END; SYSTEMS HAVE SHUT DOWN**

* * *

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "..."

 **Shuichi Saihara:** "..."

 **Rantaro Amami:** "..."

 **Kokichi Oma:** "..."

 **Himiko Yumeno:** "..."

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "..."

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "L-let's check out the rest..."

*Tenko opens the file labeled 'Dying Message'.*

* * *

 

_Hello,_

_If it wasn't clear enough or if you don't know me and so have happened to have found this...my name is K1-B0, Keebo for short, and I'm the Ultimate Robot. And this...is my final message, specifically towards my classmates._

_I'm sorry if I was a hindrance to all of you, but I think it's pretty clear that I could never be like every other human nor could I make one friend. I did my best, I tried...but it only resulted in others hating me and me ending up hurting others_

_I know it's not your fault. It's mine. It's simply because I'm a robot. I can't feel emotions. I can easily be victimized and...I wouldn't care at all. Don't think I never noticed, but I can see the looks on your faces...and I can hear your conversations about me. You hate me... and that's understandable. You're all...not to blame. I know that for sure. I just can't understand, that's why. I'll never understand. I'm unaware and have not much knowledge about human emotions and I try to imitate all of you. But deep down, I could NEVER understand._

_I know I take full offense to robot discrimination. I've pushed you all away with my falsehoods, blaming you, yelling at you, suing you, pushing you away, hurting your feelings and only making a fool out of myself. I'm too prideful and I boast a lot about the most useless things about me, everything about me is useless, and I'm easily offended. But I should've just ignored it. But by not doing so, I have annoyed you all. I'm boring...I'm useless...Don't worry...I've come to accept that. I'm not denying the truth anymore._

_I just wished...I wasn't the way I was. I wish I just listened to my professor. In fact, I wish I was never created. But now that I'm gone, all of you can rest easy...you don't have to deal with me anymore._

_Because of my status as a robot, I can't do things that you humans can do. The things I wish I can do and experience. But what can I do? Truth be told, I WANTED to be human. I wanted to be like all of you. But...that's impossible...I'm just not good enough, but what's the point anymore? I have nothing now...no hopes...no dreams...no goals...I'm just nothing..._

_Tenko, I'm so sorry that I hurt your feelings. I never knew my own words had an impact on you until I realized it too late. When you first came to me, you said you wanted to chat. I couldn't believe my ears...I thought you were kidding...but...you spent time with me nonetheless. Although I'm proclaimed a male, you didn't mind because I am a robot. Then, you wanted me to be your friend. Talking to me was one thing, but wanting to be your friend...you called me your friend. I was more than thrilled. And for the first time in my life, I had someone to wait for. And for the following days, you continued to be genuinely friendly towards me and talked to me when you had the time._

_But...on that night...that's when I messed up. I said vulgar words to you and you left the room. Leaving a wet spot on the floor, which I assumed were your tears. It was then I realized the next morning that I harmed your feelings. But it was already too late. When you looked at me, your face was filled with hatred and sorrow and I realized that I lost my only friend in this academy. And that caused a great deal of pain in my heart...if I had one. I know it's not your fault Tenko...it was mine. I actually thought you were a horrible and deceiving person. I thought you were lying to me. But judging from your reaction, I guess I shouldn't have listened to Kaito._

_As I wrote this final message, I couldn't help but feel that I wanted to cry...but I shouldn't feel that, right? So...why does my_ _chest hurt all of a sudden? Why did my throat area feel tightened? My eyes...are...watery. Is this...sadness? Guilt? Despair? Why...why does it hurt so much?!_

_I can't understand. What is this emotion that I'm feeling right now? I want answers. No, it probably was a bug or a virus...but...that feeling...that's how you felt, right? So is this a human emotion? Oh well, I guess I'll never know._

_Though I am dead now, I just want to say...sorry...especially towards you, Tenko. Even if I did my best to pour out my deepest apologies and my inner feelings, if you don't believe me, then that's fine, I won't blame you. Nonetheless, I am truly sorry and I wish the best of luck to all of you. Knowing that and the full truth, just forget about me, for your sake and mine too, that's why I left all of this behind so you can have the easiest trial and live. Of course, if you don't care, that's fine, all of you will easily forget me and that's a fact._

_Goodbye..._

_-K1-B0 (Keebo)_

_P.S. If you all get out and find my professor, tell him that I'm sorry. Tell him that out of all the projects he created, I was his biggest mistake. Tell him that I shouldn't have been created in the first place. Tell him that I love him so much. But I just can't live with this guilt in my heart. The next time he creates a robot like me, don't make them end up broken on the inside and outside, like me._

* * *

 

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "K-Keebo..."

 **Himiko Yumeno:** "Tenko...it's not your fault. This was HIS choice."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Hold on, why did Keebo say that he shouldn't have listened to Kaito?"

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** "Oh! There's more audio footage in the audio files!"

*Tenko opens the file labeled 'Audio Files' and rewinds.*

* * *

 

**PLAYING...**

_“Hey bro, I never got to talk to you again. I was telling you about Tenko. Bitch has been after me all day.”_

_“What makes you call her something so vulgar?”_

_"Oh yeah. Kiibo, don’t talk to her. She’s a liar. You know, most women here are. Kiibo, you might be oblivious to this, but I’m trying to help you out. She says that men are nasty, but that’s plain wrong. I’m not nasty. You’re not nasty. You know? Honestly, I don’t mean any offense to robots, but even you know your strong point isn’t reading between the lines. As your friend, I want to help you. Women are not going to help you at all.”_

_..._

_“Good evening, Kiibo. Tenko brought a surprise for you.”_

_“Uh, sorry for that. Tenko isn’t great at cooking. I made these for you.”_

_“You did not speak in third person as you usually do in that sentence.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“I said, ‘you did not speak in third person as you usually do in that sentence’.”_

_“Tenko did so use third person!”_

_“So you are trying to deceive me in more ways than one?”_

_"How did I deceive you?”_

" _First, you took advantage of me by trying to get close to me, inevitably to use me later. Then, you gave me brownies, human food. Is it not common sense that robots are not able to consume human food? It would only clog up my machinery. Was that your agenda?”_

_“Kiibo, I didn’t know-”_

_“And not only that, but you lie about men and say that they are all disgusting. That is clearly wrong, though, and contradicts what you said in the very next breath- my recording functions didn’t get this wrong, did they? I quote you when I say- ‘it’s not nice to say that a whole group of people is horrible’. Yet you claim that males are horrible.”_

_“That was just meant as a joke, I don’t actually hate men!”_

_“Leave, and take your brownies with you.”_

_“Please don’t, Kiibo, I never wanted to hurt you…"_

_"..."_

_"_ _Tenko will leave you alone.”_

**END; HAS PLUGGED IN FOR THE NIGHT**

* * *

 

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "..."

 **Kaito Momota:** "..."

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "..."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Tenko...I-I-I'm sorry...I-"

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "S-so that's why Keebo said those words. It didn't come from himself...He didn't mean to...He was only being misled and lied to...He believed YOUR words...YOU TRICKED HIM! You...YOU!!!!!!!!"

Tenko walked up to Kaito in a furious rage and grabbed his neck.

 **Kaito Momota:** "Ghk! T-Tenko!"

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "SHUT UP YOU MALE! CAN'T YOU SEE TENKO GOT MAD AT KEEBO FOR A DUMB REASON?! FOR BELIEVING YOUR LIES?! YOU MADE TENKO LOSE HER TRUST IN HIM AND THAT WAS HIS LAST STRAW! HE MUST'VE KILLED HIMSELF OUT OF GRIEF BECAUSE TENKO WAS HIS ONLY FRIEND AND TENKO TURNED HIM DOWN! YOU MADE HIM BELIEVE YOU AND HE GOT MAD AT TENKO FOR THAT! TENKO NEVER UNDERSTOOD THEN, BUT NOW SHE DOES! BUT IT WAS TOO LATE AND LOOK, KEEBO DIED BELIEVING IT WAS HIS FAULT FOR EVERYONE DESPISING HIM! WHEN IT WAS JUST US BEING FILTHY HUMANS! BOTH MEN AND WOMEN ARE BAD! YOU...YOU!!! Y-you, don't understand..."

Tenko fell to her knees.

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "He was the only male Tenko made friends with. And Tenko was his only friend. And because of my ignorance...she believed he was like every other male. When in truth, he wasn't...Keebo...Tenko's...T-I-I-I'M SORRY!!!!!"

Tenko sobbed her heart out, mourning for her dead friend. But...the others really couldn't care less. No one did anyway. No one ever did despite realizing the consequences and results of their actions.

 **Himiko Yumeno:** "T-Tenko...if it makes you feel any better, how about we play the last file once this trial ends?"

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "...O-okay..."

Everyone proceeded onward to Voting Time, in which they obviously voted for Keebo. Monokuma confirmed that their conclusion was correct and ended the class trial. Everyone gathered together, sighing in relief instead of feeling any remorse.

Tenko felt on the inside, maybe she shouldn't have pulled out the USB Flash Drive, she should've just let everyone die along with her and Keebo. That way, they pay the price and realize the consequences of their mistreatment and discrimination. That way, Keebo could be avenged. But it's over now. Everyone moved on...but she hasn't.

Monokuma played the last file in the folder labeled "My First Friend."

Familiar voices play, her own voice and Keebo's. Tenko didn't need to look at the screen to see who Keebo's first friend was. And just like that, the same guilt Keebo felt was immediately transferred to Tenko. She grasped her chest in physical and emotional pain. Realization hit her once again. She was Keebo's first friend. And his last. Or maybe he died as a loner. Believing to be the sinful one. To be the emotionless robot everyone deemed him to be. But he's the true human, everyone else was just as empty a robot would be if it didn't have feelings or a conscious. He wanted to make friends, but everyone pushed him away because he was different.

How could she have not noticed? How could she have not been patient? Keebo's not the one to blame, yet he died believing that he was the one at fault because of her and their classmates. She felt disgusted towards them, but she felt that she was the biggest degenerate of them all. Tenko spent the rest of the day crying and sobbing, her heart filled with grief, guilt, self-loathing, and utter anger and sadness.

As usual, no one cares. 

And no one, not even Himiko, cared when Tenko didn't show up for breakfast the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback and comment are appreciated. "My Immortal" by Evanescence helped me write this. And the fact that I've been having writer's block.
> 
> To FlareonFan, thank you for inspiring me to write this fanfiction. I hope you like it. And if it's not what you expected or is out of your story, I apologize.
> 
> Also, I'm not good at writing class trials, this is my first time. So I'm sorry if it's written badly.


End file.
